The Truth Behind Death Note
by AmieZombieLuph
Summary: Pernahkah kamu berpikir, mengapa sebuah buku tulis dapat menyebabkan kematian instan? Apa yang ada di benak detektif terhebat di dunia (kini predikat itu dipegang oleh Near) sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menghancurkan death note milik Light di perapiannya? Dan ... mengapa Ryuk menginginkan buku itu kembali? Oneshot


**A/N**: Ditulis karena Author lagi boseeeen dan galau aaaaaaa

Enjoy Reading! ^^

**Desclaimer**: Death Note doesn't belong to me, it belongs to my heart

**Warning**: Aku tetap menghargai riview jenis apapun kok, penulis tidak berhak membenci orang lain yang tidak menyukai karyanya ^^ soo, dinikmati aja yaa

**The Truth Behind Death Note**

_By AmieZombieLuph_

Memori-memori yang lama tersembunyi mendera Near begitu tangannya bersiap untuk meraih Death Note terakhir yang berada di atas perapiannya. Matanya menyipit seakan-akan kilau api yang bergejolak di matanya ikut membakar emosinya. Diambilnya buku hitam itu perlahan. Beberapa lembar yang penuh dengan guratan tinta membuat buku itu terasa berat di jemarinya, massa dalam satuan kematian.

_Selamat tinggal. L. Mello. Light. _

Tangannya mengayun ke depan, namun ia gagal membuka genggamannya. Silau yang masih menerpa tubuh Near masih berkobar, menunggu untuk melahap apapun yang akan dilemparkan ke arahnya dengan sabar.

Namun Near tak bisa membuang Death Note itu begitu saja. Tidak sebelum ...

Near perlahan merasakan presensi itu. Perasaan merinding dari sebuah aura kegelapan yang berada di sekitarnya. Perlahan ia menoleh ke arah samping, mendapati Ryuk berdiri menjulang dengan seringai licik dan mata melototnya yang khas.

"Daripada kau repot-repot membakar Death Note itu, bagaimana kalau kau berikan padaku saja agar aku bisa mengembalikannya ke dunia Shinigami?" ujar Ryuk sambil tertawa pelan. Suaranya terdengar serak, tak seserak suara para manusia yang ditinggal mati korban-korban Light

Near tersenyum agar ia memberi kesan yang baik. "Shinigami-san." ucapnya datar. "Kau kemari, demi buku ini?"

Ryuk terkekeh. "Bukankah memang buku itu tak seharusnya berada di sini?" Kaki-kaki panjangnya bergerak maju, sosok Ryuk terlihat lebih jelas dengan cahaya oranye yang menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang tajam. "Aku bosan berada di dunia manusia. Setelah kematian Light, sekarang aku tahu bahwa meletakkan Death Note di bumi bukan ide yang bagus. Akan ada orang yang mempersalahgunakannya, dan akan ada orang yang menangkap pengguna Death Note. Aku tahu hal itu akan terjadi seperti siklus yang tak ada hentinya. Jadi," Ryuk menengadahkan tangannya. "kurasa akan lebih baik, jika buku itu ada di tanganku sekarang."

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu bahwa aku akan menghancurkannya." bantah Near heran. "Mengapa kau tetap bersikeras dengan buku ini?" Near masih mempertahankan Death Note itu sambil menatap Ryuk dengan penuh inspeksi. Tak ada orang yang tak lebih bersalah terhadap pembunuhan massal oleh kira dari shinigami yang sedang berdiri di depannya itu. Jika bukan karena Ryuk, tak ada yang akan menjadi KIRA.

Seseorang dengan ambisi dan tingkat kejenuhan hidup yang sama dengan Light pasti akan mempersalahgunakan buku itu, begitu mereka diberi kekuatan ajaib untuk membunuh dengan hanya nama orang lain. Otomatis, kesempatan itu diberikan oleh Ryuk, setan keji yang sebenarnya masih bisa berkeliaran ke manapun yang ia sukai, membunuhi siapapun yang ia mau, menjatuhkan buku itu lagi jika ia sedang bosan.

Ryuk menggaruk kepalanya. "Hm, aku tidak mengerti, Near. Buku itu milik para shinigami. Kau hanya harus memberikannya padaku, dan aku akan pergi dari bumi."

"Jika kau tidak punya Death Note, apakah kau bisa membunuh manusia?"

Ryuk terperanjat kaget dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan Near. Near tidak ingin mendengarnya, Near malah memegang buku itu erat erat di depannya sambil menelusuri halaman-halaman yang telah berisi tulisan-tulisan maut.

"Aku tidak mengerti pertanyaanmu." ujar Ryuk murung. "Apa yang membuatmu curiga pada seorang Shinigami?"

"Dunia shinigami adalah dunia terlantar yang tak memiliki aturan." jelas Near, ia tak pernah tahu, tapi ia yakin. "Kau bisa saja membunuh semua orang di bumi ini sekaligus."

"..."

"Katakan padaku, Shinigami-san. Apa motivasimu sesungguhnya dalam membunuhi manusia? Apa Tuhan yang menyuruhmu?"

"Sudahlah, cepat berikan buku itu." Bentak Ryuk.

"Mengapa mahluk sejenismu ada?" tanya Near lagi, masih dengan nada datarnya. "Mengapa buku kematian dapat menyebabkan manusia mati, tetapi kematian manusia tidak berpengaruh pada penulisan nama dalam death note?"

Ryuk menggeram putus asa selagi Near masih terus mengamati tingkahnya yang kesal. Ryuk tak yakin apa yang ada di dalam benak bocah yang keras kepala itu. Ia tak menyangka berhadapan dengan seorang manusia kecil dapat membuatnya sejengkel ini.

Near tersenyum, bibirnya menajam dengan sudut yang mengerikan. "Kau tidak benar-benar shinigami, kan, _shinigami_-san?" Terang Near ketus. "Tak ada yang namanya shinigami. Sosok sepertimu hanyalah satu di antara ribuan jenis sosok gaib lainnya. Itulah mengapa sosok para 'shinigami' tidak pernah sama. Mereka selalu ada dalam bentuk yang beragam dengan khas yang mengerikan. Tapi kau bukan shinigami." Near menundukkan pandangannya pada death note yang ada di tangannya, keningnya mengerut. "Jika memang shinigami ada, shinigami tidak akan memiliki _instrumen_ seperti ini. Shinigami tidak akan bosan dengan tugasnya dan menjatuhkan senjatanya di bumi."

Near mengamati Ryuk yang terdiam mencelus. Near kembali tersenyum. "Dan yang paling penting, jika memang shinigami memiliki instrumen seperti ini, _manusia tidak akan bisa menggunakannya_, dan segala kematian yang ada di dunia ini _harus disebabkan oleh instrumen_ itu."

Near mengangkat death note yang ada di tangannya, membuka lebar-lebar halaman yang berisikan darah yang sudah menghitam

Darah itu membentuk tulisan:

**Nate Rive**

"Satu saja huruf dan aku akan mati." ujar Near. "Memang kuakui, death note adalah senjata pembunuh yang ampuh. Tapi death note bukan penyebab kematian. Oleh karena itu, death note hanya berupa benda gaib yang terlarang, dan kau sama sekali tidak memiliki hak untuk membunuh manusia."

Ryuk melangkah mundur, selangkah demi selangkah. Ia tidak benar-benar percaya, dan memang ia tidak mau percaya, bahwa apa yang Near katakan adalah benar.

Air mata terpaksa keluar dari matanya. "Maafkan aku." bisik Ryuk.

Ryuk hanya terdiam dan bersatu dengan bayangan yang menutupi sekitarnya, jauh dari Near sehingga Near nyaris tak melihat sosoknya, namun masih dapat merasakan keberadaannya.

"Pergilah, Ryuk. Dan jangan pernah kembali lagi."

Ryuk membalikkan badannya dari Near, menunduk pilu dalam emosi yang membanjiri hatinya. _Maaf. Ini semua salahku._

Bersamaan dengan kepergian Ryuk, Near melempar buku kematian itu ke perapian. Lembaran-lembaran yang berisikan penuh dengan nama-nama manusia itu terbakar habis.

Sebuah halaman yang sengaja ditulisinya terlihat beberapa saat sebelum berubah menjadi abu.

**R Y U K, **tertulis di atasnya.

.

.

.

**END**


End file.
